Mend
by CocoLab
Summary: She has been in the orphanage for most of her life. Amy simply wanted to leave and start her life all over, however she didn't expect to come across beings that are far from human.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like doing another story ^_^, hope it is alright, um...Enjoy I guess. I haven't named the chapters because I'm lazy and I don't have any title ideas for it c:

* * *

Amy sighed as she looked out the window as the rain continued to come down from the grey sky as the clouds were in different shades of grey. Amy moaned and stretched as she then got comfortable on her comfy spot on the windowsill Amy crossed her arms as the jet black haired teen looks to the outside world in complete boredom. She crossed her arms and continued to stare out the window.

"Amy!" Came the muffled yell.

She groaned and got off her windowsill and made her way to the door slowly, dragging her bare feet across the carpet that layed on the floor. Amy opened the door as a piercing glare was looking right at her. The owner of the orphanage.

"What do you want you old hag!" Amy hissed.

The hand was raised and Amy expected it, she expected the hand to connect to her cheek, however she did not expect nails to dig into her pale skin. Amy touched her cheek as there was blood on it.

"Don't you use that tone on me young lady!" She snapped.

"That hurt you witch!" Amy snapped back as she received another slap to the cheek.

"I gave you a warning."

"Sorry, _ma'am._" Amy spat.

Miss Alwood glared at her and then crossed her arms. "I got a date coming and don't screw up!"

Amy scoffed. "Who would want to date you?"

Miss Alwood smiled. "Only the sweetest man ever so don't mess it up!"

Amy simply shrugged and turned to go back into her room.

"Shame your the only orphan in this orphanage, nobody must not love you." Miss Alwood sneered.

"Shut it!" Amy hissed.

She simply shrugged. "You know I speak the truth, nobody has even considered taking you as their own, why, even your own parents dumped you outside the door."

Amy clenched her fists as Miss Alwood or known as Mandy smirked as she closed the door. Amy tensed and then slumped as she looked out to the window sadly. She gritted her teeth and walked up to the windowsill and to the window as she banged her forehead on the glass as the frame shook from the force. Amy blinked and wiped the tears away as she bit her bottom lip. She immediately wiped her tears away.

_'No, I shouldn't cry.' _Amy thought. _'It's for weaklings.' _

Amy frowned and looked out the window as there was faint rumble in the distance indicating a thunderstorm was on it's way. Amy groaned and crossed her arms as she placed her chin on top of her left arm as there was a flash followed by a rumble. She groaned and shifted to get comfortable. Amy noticed a vehicle pulled up, it was an expensive looking vehicle which caused the teen to simply frown and tilted her head, she has to guess that the person who owns it is rather wealthy. Amy scoffed, typical of Miss Alwood to chose a wealthy man.

She watched the man come out wearing a black suit, pink tie and a white t-shirt along with black shoes, yup, definitely a wealthy man. Amy grumbled and then shook her head as she crossed her arms.

This town isn't that big, there was not that much kids orphaned to begin with. Amy groaned, of all orphanages, she ended up in this one with such a hag. The rain pounded heavily on the window and Amy moved from the window to head over to her bed and to sit on it as she hugged herself. She narrowed her eyes as the door opened and the man she saw stepped inside.

"This is quite the room." The man spoke.

Amy said nothing and narrowed her eyes as the man approached the window and looked out the window as he rested an arm on the cool glass. Amy stood there and said nothing. She pulled the sleeves down of her jumper before anyone could noticed the marks on her arms.

"I didn't see any other kids around."

"That's because I'm the only one." Amy said coldly.

He smiled and turned to face her. Amy studied this man, he appeared to be in his late forties. With brown hair with hints of grey, a beard to add. Amy said nothing but simply stood there as she crossed her arms.

"Why are you dating the old hag?" Amy asked.

The man looked at her in utter confusion, he knew she was on about Mandy, the owner of the orphanage, he chuckled softly.

Ah kids.

"She appeared on the dating website." He simply told her.

Amy snorted. "You, poor, poor man, were you drunk when you agreed to meet up with her?"

The man laughed as Amy scowled slightly, she said nothing and crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, she will never understand men at all, no matter what age they are.

"You amuse me young one, Amy was it?"

"What about it?" Amy spat.

He gave her a sad smile, a sympathetic smile, something Amy never seen before, as most of the orphans would give her a smug look and give her a 'fuck you I was adopted and your not bitch' look, and dear God did Amy hate it, she hated it a lot, she wanted to strangle the life of the asshole who was last adopted.

"I feel for you Amy, I was an orphan once." The man explained.

Amy didn't show her expression or emotion to that, she kept her expression straight.

"My name is Ben by the way." The man introduced.

Amy said nothing and crossed her arms.

Ben smiled. "You've kept your emotions bottled up, that is understandable, I did once."

He walked past her and took his wallet out. Amy watched with slight interest as he pulled out fifty dollars and handed it to Amy. She looked at him in shock and was too stunned for words.

"Don't tell Mandy." Ben told her and he winked.

Ben walked to the door and pressed a hand to the frame of the door. "I'm taking Mandy out, we'll be back in an hour or two."

Amy was stunned, he was actually hinting to her to make a run for it. Amy looked to the money and then to the man who then exited out the room and gave a wave to the teen as he turned to go right. Amy looked to the door and then to the money in her hands. She swallowed hard and then looked to the window as the rain continued to be heavy, she heard the thunder was not faint, apparently changed directions. Amy took a deep breath and placed the money into her purse.

The option of using the front door may be slim, but using the back may be a good chance. Amy looked around and heard a conversation, she walked over and peeked her head out the open door.

"If Amy was bitchy, I'm sorry, she's always been a troubled child." Amy heard Mandy apologize.

_'Thanks to you!' _Amy thought bitterly.

"No, she was a good kid." Ben assured her.

"I find that hard to believe." Mandy mumbled.

Amy gritted her teeth and turned to her room. Amy looked around and hugged herself as she frowned. She shook her head and went to look for clothing she can take on her long journey away from this hell hole. Amy grinned as she rummaged under her bed and found what she was looking for, her rucksack. Amy pulled it out with a grunt and then went to the draws to pull everything out. Amy flinched and put everything back under her bed as Mandy approached.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Mandy hissed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I won't hag." Amy said coldly.

Mandy growled and stormed out the room as Amy glared at her back.

"I saw that! You will be getting the taste of the whip when I get back."

Amy flinched, the god forsaken whip, not only that, the owner was harsh when using the whip. Amy always took the full force of the whip, and it was always on the blasted back, her back wouldn't be able to take much more. Amy huffed and then crossed her arms as she looked out the window, should she? Amy smirked, oh yes, it's official, she is leaving. Getting the bag she stuffed under her bed. Amy stuffed all the clothing into the waterproof part of the bag and she hurried to the bathroom to get stuff.

"This is it." Amy mumbled. "I'm leaving and not coming back."

She returned back to the room and placed everything into the bag. Amy took a deep breath and took her phone from the draw and placed it into her front pocket of her rucksack along with her purse. Amy stood up and changed into jeans, a black hoodie and black converse shoes as she placed her pyjamas into the bag.

"No hag is gonna stop me!" Amy grunted.

After finally packing her stuff. Amy lifted her bag onto her shoulders and headed off towards the stairs and climbed down them. Amy paused and took a deep breath as she descended down them quickly while gripping the handle of the bag. Amy headed to the kitchen and opened the door as she made her way over to the back door. She silently prayed the door was open and grinned as it opened with a slight creak. Amy stepped out and flinched as the cold wind hit her face, but she got over it and ran down the alleyway and down the pavement as she flinched as the wind hit her face. Amy hissed and shook her head as she hurried even more.

"Damn rain." Amy hissed.

She muttered and ran even more as she looked around while at it. Amy shivered a bit but continued to make a run for it.

"I should of stolen a waterproof." Amy muttered to herself as she came to a pause and simply shrugged it off as she continued to run more.

She could not afford to stop,she would have been hauled back to the orphanage if she did ever stop and that is the last thing she needs.

~O~

Amy came to a stop and shivered as she was soaking from the heavy rain, she couldn't even feel her skin because she was so cold. Amy looked back as the lights of the small town were in the distance, within an hour she has ran quite the miles. Amy shivered again as she broke into another run, running in this rain and wind was not the best thing she did, but it was better than staying there. Amy shivered and came to a stop as she trembled from the cold. She simply shook it off and made into a run.

~O~

The small town was nothing but a distance as the rain had not let up at all. Amy groaned and continued to walk, she could feel her jeans were heavy from the rain.

Amy came to a stop not far from a sign and collapsed against it as the cold was too much for her. Amy looked to the sky as the rain continued from the dark clouds in the sky. Amy turned her head to look to the road ahead of her as she shivered and felt herself black out.

~O~

"Why rain." Ironhide grumbled as he and William Lennox continued down the quiet road.

"Be lucky that it's not a lake." Will reminded the weapon specialist.

Ironhide said nothing but simply let out a grunt, however, something caught the mech's attention as he came to a skidding halt. Will looked to the radio in confusion and then over to see what Ironhide was looking at. He immediately climbed out once he realized it was a human, a young human female.

Will walked up to the girl and shook her. "Hey, can you hear me?"

He didn't get a response and decided to check her pulse, his eyes widened to realized it was faint. Will didn't waste time in picking up the girl.

"Ironhide, open the back door." Will told the mech.

The door swung open and Will hurried over to the Topkick as he placed the unconscious female inside.

"Primus! How long as she been there!?"

Will shrugged. "I do not know, we need to take her to the hospital asap."

Will went to get her bag and placed it in the vehicle and closed the back door, he didn't waste time in getting into the driver seat, once the door was closed they shot off to the nearest hospital.

~O~

Mandy burst through the door and gave the owner of the vehicle a wave and closed the door behind me.

"Amy!" Mandy hollered.

The woman scowled as she had no response from that damn brat. Mandy grumbled and headed up the stairs and to her room. Slamming the door open, she was shocked to see nobody was there. Spotting a piece of paper. Mandy walked over and opened the paper.

_Old Hag_

_Ha! good luck getting me to return._

_Amy._

Mandy scrunched the paper up and looked out the window, her green eyes flashed with anger.

"AMY!"

* * *

Phew, and we're done c:, I hope it was alright and I hoped you enjoyed reading it my fellow readers, I had fun writing this up.

This isn't the last we seen of Mandy.

Anyway, please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two c:

Now the reason Amy was so cold last chapter is because Mandy knocked down her confidence and other things that won't be revealed yet, not to mention Amy is very stubborn.

* * *

The hospital was in sight and Will couldn't be more any happier, it took a bit and luckily there were not much people on the road, or better yet, not a single cop, well, there could of been Prowl and Former Con Barricade patrolling the roads, it surprised him when the con defected to the Autobots much to Ironhide's annoyance, but it was Optimus' decision in the end, and if the two did catch the two red handed, they would have a good excuse. Will looked to the girl who was still unconscious.

Ironhide came to a halt and Will got out of the driver side and went to collect her from the vehicle.

"Keep her stuff here." Will told him.

"Fine."

He ran into the building with the girl in his arms, the receptionist was very surprised when Will came into the building with her in his arms. She stood up and looked on in shock. The young girl's skin was more warmer but not a lot, he isn't a medic so he had no idea how to deal with someone who was suffering from Hypothermia. The receptionist immediately called for assistance and the doctor arrived immediately, looking shocked at the girl in his arms.

"She was found on the side of the road." Will explained.

"In this weather!?" The doctor asked in shock.

Will simply nodded and the Doctor called for a bed, it arrived quickly and She was placed on it and it was soon wheeled away. Will walked over to the phone and placed money from his pockets in it and placed the phone to his ear. Will looked to the Topkick out the door and then faced the phone, it rang and Will mumbled something under his breath.

"_Will, are you ok?" _Sarah asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be staying at the hospital for the night."

"_What happened!? Are you hurt!" _

"No, I found a young girl on the side of the road so I brought her to the hospital."

"_Is she alright?" _

"I think she was suffering from hypothermia." Will told her. "Her skin was cold to the touch."

"_Poor thing." _Sarah sighed.

"I'll come home once she recovered." Will told her.

"_Alright, be safe."_

"I will."

He hung up and then sighed as he moved away from the phone. Will frowned and went over to sit on the chair.

"Sir?"

Will looked over to the receptionist as she frowned at him. "Are you staying?"

Will nodded. "I might as well."

She simply gave a small nod and went to sit down as she continued to do her work as normal. Will frowned, why was she wondering alone? That is something he would like to ask her, surely things were bad where she came from that she wanted to leave, he will have to ask her once she recovers from her ordeal that is. The Doctor returned and Will rose to his feet.

"How fortunate that this young lady was found, otherwise she would of perished for certain." The Doctor explained.

Will didn't say anything just as Ironhide approached in his holoform, the Doctor nodded and walked off.

"What did he say?" The weapon specialist asked.

"She wouldn't of made it if we didn't find her." Will explained.

He frowned as his electric blue eyes looked down the corridor. "I better let Prime know, and Ratchet."

Will turned to face him. "Why Ratchet?"

Ironhide grunted. "He will have a fit if I don't tell him of finding this girl, he may want to check to see if the doctors are doing their job properly."

Will merely shrugged as Ironhide walked out the building and he turned to go the way they wheeled the young girl down to, but he had to wonder, why was she doing out there? Surely her parents will noticed her missing and will want to call the police about their missing daughter, but he can't be to certain, who knows, home life may had been to tough for the young girl.

But something is telling him she won't be telling anything that much, he won't know if she's mute or not, she could be blind, but then again, if she was blind she wouldn't of gotten far, but she could be deaf, he will find out once she comes around.

If she talks at first that is.

~O~

The sound of machines beeping brought Amy around as she groaned and stirred, she noticed a oxygen mask on her face as she sat up and took it off her face, the sun shone through the window and Amy rubbed her head, how long has she been here for? Amy looked around as she wrinkled her nose of the smell, it almost made her gag.

The door opened and she looked over to spot a man enter, he was wearing an army costume and she flinched slightly, feeling guilty that he could of gone home to his family but instead he stayed here for the night.

"Hey don't feel bad." He assured her.

Amy looked at him and tilted her head slightly as he smiled and sat in the seat next to the bed.

"I'm William Lennox, don't worry, I won't ask personal questions."

Amy said nothing and gripped the covers out of nervousness, will he send her back? She can't afford to go back, she just can't.

"Are you deaf?"

Amy shook her head.

"Mute?"

She shook her head once more.

"So you can talk but wary of your surrounding?"

She nodded as Will shifted in his seat.

"Nobody likes a hospital anyway." He told her.

Amy smiled slightly but not a lot.

"What's your name?"

Surely it wouldn't hurt to give this man her name, he did save her life after all and she should be thankful for that.

"Amy." She spoke quietly.

"Amy huh?" Will said as she nodded but not a lot.

"Don't worry about a thing Amy, I don't know the full story of what happened, but that's none of my business."

Amy was surprised she assumed he would ask questions, not say a thing, she looked out the window and gripped her sheet.

Will was concerned about the bruising on her arms, and...Burns? But he doesn't know if it's burns or not and Amy won't tell him, that's for sure, well, maybe when she learns to trust him she may, the door opened as the doctor entered. Will noticed Amy tensed, which got him a bit concerned.

"Glad your awake miss." The doctor told her. "Your very lucky, without this man you would of suffered from hypothermia."

Her eyes widened slightly, hypothermia, she would of died from hypothermia, died in that god forsaken weather the other day.

"Where do you live?" He asked her.

Amy tensed and looked away which got Lennox suspicious, something is telling him she doesn't have a home, hell, doesn't even have parents at all, but that is something he will figure out himself without Amy getting suspicious at all of him.

"Can you speak?" The doctor asked her.

Amy nodded a bit but not a lot as she looked to the sheets in front of her and gripped them, she felt a hand on her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze, as long he doesn't touch her back she's all good, because she doesn't plan to show the whip marks she suffered at the hands of the orphanage owner, well, not yet anyway, she has to trust these people first before she gives anything away.

"She can speak." Will told the doctor. "But I feel...She doesn't have the confidence, you know, shy."

The doctor merely nodded and Amy wanted to sigh in relief. He left and gave the girl a glance as she looked out the window, once the door opened and closed Amy let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Will simply nodded as the door opened and Amy looked over at the new comer, she shrunk slightly.

He was huge, not fat huge, but built like a gorilla, black t-shirt tucked in jeans and black boots, she also noticed the electric blue eyes were staring at her.

"It's alright." Will assured the girl. "He won't hurt you."

She didn't look convinced but gave a small nod anyway.

Ironhide eyed the girl, she was pale and so small, not to mention slightly thin and he noticed the bruises on her arms and the circles under her eyes, whatever happened, this girl went through hell and something tells him she won't say anything, until she gains their trust.

"Have you got her name?" Ironhide asked.

Will nodded. "It's Amy."

The weapon specialist looked at the girl as she looked out the window, the way she is moving and shifting, is the signal she wants out badly and not remain here a day longer.

"Where will she stay?" Ironhide muttered quietly enough that only his charge could hear.

Will glanced at him. "I'll think of something, maybe with us for a while until she warms up."

"You think she will be happy about that?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, and Annabelle will be delighted to have someone to play with her."

"If she is comfortable that is."

Will turned to face the girl as Amy continued to look out the window.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Will asked her.

Amy turned to face him and shook his head. "No." She managed to get out.

Lennox tapped his chin as he looked at the girl. He turned to face Ironhide who gave a small nod. Will got up from his seat as Amy looked at him.

"I will be back soon." He told her. "Don't be so nervous about Hide, he won't bite."

Will walked out the room leaving the two on their own as he closed the door.

"You don't have any parents, don't you."

"No." Amy murmured.

He simply nodded and walked over to the window as he leaned against it with his arms crossed. Amy looked out the window also but from the bed that she currently sits on.

"Do I...Have to go back?" Amy asked quietly.

Ironhide looked at her in surprise, he and Will managed to get one word out and he now managed to get a sentence out of her.

"No, we solved your housing problems until we sort things out." He answered her question.

"Oh.."

Amy looked to the ceiling as she went back to lie down, she wished this is a dream but it sunk in that it's not a dream, it's real, she left, she finally escaped her hell hole and away from her tormentor, she's finally free! But for how long? How long will she remain a free girl? How long it will it take for Mandy to find her? All those questions are swimming in her mind, it was driving her crazy, up the damn wall. Amy breathed out to calm herself from going crazy.

She finally sat up and shifted to get comfortable on the bed, it was not nice, but more comfortable at the orphanage, because the mattress on her bed was old and creaky and not to mention uncomfortable as hell. Amy shifted, she wanted out badly and Ironhide can tell, it was similar in the med bay, except the doctor they got is a stubborn glitch.

Amy kicked the covers off her and swung her legs until she was standing up.

"Your uncomfortable, I can understand that." Ironhide told the girl. "But this shouldn't be too long."

Amy hopes convincing the doctors to leave should be so easy, she could of snuck out herself but probably wouldn't of gotten far, if she was on the ground floor yes, but she was on the third floor so jumping would have been a no, no. Amy sighed and hugged herself as she looked around. The door opened and Will stepped back in.

"What did she say?" Ironhide asked as Amy looked between the two.

"She said she was more than happy to take her in." Will said and then smiled.

Amy looked confused and then it clicked and she pointed at herself as Will nodded. Her eyes widened.

"O-oh...I-I don't want to be a burden." Amy stammered in shock.

"You won't be." Will assured the girl. "Sarah is more than happy to have an extra person in the home, at least until we sort things out."

Amy said nothing but simply nodded, still in shock that someone took her in and gave a roof over her head.

"I just gotta convince the doctor now." Will said as he walked out the room once more.

Amy walked over to where Ironhide is and pressed a hand against the cool window as she looked

outside, where she will be soon.

"Are you good with kids?" Ironhide asked her.

Amy looked at him and simply nodded, during her time in the orphanage, she used to take care of children ten and younger, so taking care of a child will be easy for her. Amy looked back out the window as vehicles came and went from the car park, she looked to the sky as clouds covered the blue sky as the sun shone brightly.

Amy frowned, she hated this gown, absolutely hated it, she shuddered slightly at the thought of someone changing her into it while unconsious.

Both perked up to hear the door open and both turned around to see it was Will who entered the room. He looked at Amy with a smile.

"Get changed and pack up, we're leaving."

* * *

And we're done! I hope it was alright ;O;

:3 Amy finally escapes that hell hole called an Orphanage, but that doesn't mean Mandy will be forgotten, oh no! She will return! Muahahahah!*Cough*

*Clears throat* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you review.

Thank you and see you next chapter 83.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three :3, sorry for the delay :o, Amy is gonna stay with Will and his family for a bit, until they figure something out and no she doesn't meet the Autobots yet. She will eventually.

* * *

Amy looked at him in disbelief. "Wh-what?" She managed to get out.

Will smiled. "Get packing, we're getting you out of here."

Amy blinked in surprise as she then rubbed her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, was that really true? Was she really leaving? Amy shook her head and got out the bed. Will gestured Ironhide to leave the room so she could change.

It didn't take long.

She was wearing jeans, grey thin jumper with a red t-shirt on top with a picture of a Chinese dragon and blue converse shoes. Amy looked out the window as she eventually packed her stuff into the bag. Will stepped in once she was changed.

"Let's go."

Amy turned to face him and gave a small nod as Will picked up her bag and walked out the room with Amy following not far from him. Ironhide was waiting for them as they walked down the hallway of the hospital. Amy was relieved she was finally leaving the hospital.

They exited the hospital and headed off to the waiting Topkick.

~O~

Getting Amy out of the hospital was all to easy, it was like taking candy for a baby, they should of really checked her background but they didn't at all.

Speaking of Amy.

Will peeked to the girl as she was curled up as she looked out the window as her feet were on the seats as her shoes sat on the floor next to her, she shifted and rested her arms just below the window as her brown eyes scanned the passing scene. She propped her elbow on instead and placed her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked on in slight boredom.

But she is a teenager after all, so that's understandable she was bored as hell. Will smiled, she may be cheerful once she opens up to them, but she's been through a lot, so small, so fragile. Amy shifted as she sat up to get comfortable in her place.

Amy hid her winch, her back was aching badly from the whip and belt marks she received at the hands of Mandy, but, she was not going to show she was in pain, she just can't, well, not until she gains their trust.

But nobody knows how long that will take, it could take months before she could open up, well, maybe weeks.

Amy was a bit too dramatic for that part.

She sighed and looked to the roof of the Topkick as it travelled down the quiet road which occasionally would have vehicles passing by on both sides.

They came to a stop as a vehicle was going slow and Amy bit back a moan as Will frowned and looked to the radio nervously.

Ironhide was _not _a patient mech.

Enough said.

Ironhide growled, but not loud enough for Amy nor Will to hear, of all obstacles, it was a slow vehicle with an elderly man sitting in the driver side while a young looking man was in the passenger, stuffing his face of a McDonald's. The mech rather have a con as a pest than a mere vehicle.

"Overtake it." Will suggested quietly.

Ironhide did just that.

Luckily for them, nothing was coming the opposite way so they passed the car without problems and sped down the road as Amy sighed in relief as she looked out the window, glad that was done and dusted.

"Is there anything you hate?" Will asked her.

"Broccoli and Sprouts." Amy answered.

Will simply nodded and as Amy looked back to the ceiling as she curled her feet back up on the seat.

"So...I heard your good with kids."

Amy nodded. "Yes, I used to take care of children ten and younger."

Will was relieved she was good with children, at least she has experience with small children and knows what to do.

Amy closed her eyes and let out a small yawn as she opened them again and then rubbed then as she sat up.

"Not long now." Will assured the girl.

Amy gave a small nod as she shifted again to get comfortable.

~O~

Amy hopped out the Topkick as a farmhouse sat not far from her, it was quite big and the air was so fresh, it took an hour to get here from the hospital. Will took her bag out and set it on the porch as the Topkick sat neatly on the driveway, the house seemed so warm and homely. Amy looked around as she took in her surroundings.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Amy jumped in fright slightly as Will chuckled, she gave a small frown and he patted her shoulder gently.

"Didn't know you were jumpy." He told her.

Amy gave a small nod and looked to the sky as birds chirped as they landed in a tree not far from them. Amy spotted many toys lying around, a clear sign a child lives here, the door opened and she looked over to see Sarah came out from the building with a small girl sitting on her hip. Amy couldn't help but smile at that, she always had an soft spot for animals and children and this child is no exception.

"Is this her?" Sarah asked.

Will nodded. "Yup, this is Amy."

Amy gave a small wave and looked down to her feet.

Will smiled. "She's shy."

Sarah gave a small nod. "That's understandable."

Will took the girl into his arms as she squealed in delight.

"This is Annabelle." Will told Amy.

Amy smiled as the small girl looked at her in utter curiosity. Annabelle extended her arms and Amy said nothing.

"Think you can hold her?" Will asked.

Amy gave a nod as Annabelle was handed over to Amy and the small girl wrapped her arms around Amy's neck as she sat on the teenager's hip. Annabelle squealed in delight as Amy smiled slightly.

"Have you dealt with children?" Sarah asked.

Amy gave a nod and shifted the girl as she squealed more. Will took Annabelle from Amy and she whined.

"Daddy!" Annabelle whined.

"Let Amy settle in first, then you can play with her." Will told his daughter.

Annabelle pouted but said nothing. Amy thought it was cute the way she pouted, the teen gave a small smile as Annabelle was taken indoors by Sarah. Will turned to face the girl with a smile.

"Sorry about Anna."

Amy gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

She's used to it after all. Amy rubbed her arm and looked around her new environment, she really can't judge so soon, she did just get here after all.

"Anyway, let's take your stuff to the room you'll be sleeping in."

Her back was picked up and Amy followed him inside, chills went up her spine, she doesn't know why, but she had this funny feeling something or someone was watching her, and she can't shake it off for some reason, shrugging it off for now. Amy entered the home and she immediately looks around her new environment, it was warm and cosy, not cold and damp.

Amy climbed up the stairs as she reached the top and then followed Will down the hallway until they came to a door at the end, it was opened and both of them stepped inside.

The room was not too big nor small, just the right size for a teenager Amy's age, this room also felt warm, cosy and comforting, not only that, but she had the view of the front yard and the Topkick. Amy gave a small smile, more welcoming than the orphanage.

"I'll let you settle in." Will told the girl.

Amy gave a simple nod and she looked around the room, does she have any regrets running away from the orphanage?

No, no regrets at all, she regrets nothing.

Amy walked over to the bed and sat on it, nice and comfy, better than the hard, uncomfortable, lumpy mattress which looked like it has been there and untouched for twenty five years.

Which it probably had and Miss Alwood was just to damn lazy to change it, but Amy had to wonder.

Where did all the money go to?

She rubbed her head and got up from sitting on the bed as she looked around, the door creaked open and Amy looked over to see the innocent face of Annabelle.

"Mommy told me to show you around." Annabelle told her and then giggled.

Amy smiled warmly and follow behind the girl as she ran off.

~O~

:_Is the young one alright?_: Optimus Prime asked his weapon specialist.

:_You mean Amy? Yeah she's fine, but a warning, she's very wary._: Ironhide answered gruffly.

:_How so?_:

:_She was nervous around my holoform so when you do use your holoform be careful when approaching her, she...Is wary of people._:

:_I...See._:

:_You should see her Prime, she's so small and fragile and I had noticed a marking on her arm but I didn't bother asking about it_.:

:_Keep an optic on her._:

:_Will do._:

The call ended and Ironhide let out a low growl, he would love to meet the one responsible for putting Amy through hell and have a nice chat with him or her, because whatever Amy went through, she did not deserve it, she seemed such a nice girl under all that shell, which needs to be cracked sooner or later.

And he hopes it's sooner.

~O~

Amy and Annabelle came to a stop in the living room after the young girl finished her tour of the entire house. Amy went to sit on the sofa while Annabelle went running into the kitchen in hope of getting a drink of apple juice off her mother. Amy gave a small smile and hugged herself as she looked around, despite the environment was new to her, it was welcoming and warm, something she liked. Amy rubbed her arm and sat up straight.

A glass was placed on the table next to her and Amy looked to see it was a glass of water. Annabelle had a carton of apple juice and she went running outside. Amy smiled slightly and hugged herself as she heard the small girl laughing and giggling, it made her warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Amy shifted to get comfortable as Sarah was doing something else behind her in the kitchen, but Amy didn't really pay attention to it at all, the only thing she was doing and that was getting comfortable. Amy hugged herself once again, she feels that was the only comfort when she was in the orphanage, spending thirteen years of her life in that hell hole, this is the first time she's seen kind people outside her town she was living in, the sad thing was is that not much people in that town knew what happened behind closed doors, all thought Mandy Alwood was the kindest woman they met.

Amy snorted slightly, kindest woman her ass! Amy wouldn't be surprised to learn she was a mean during her school days. Amy snickered to herself, and Mandy wonders why she is single and not married. Amy's smile turned into a frown, blamed, always blamed. Mandy would blame anyone but herself. Amy looked to her hands as she rubbed them together.

Amy smiled to hear Annabelle's squeals of delight outdoors and laughter, she doesn't know who's laughter it was, that squeal of delight was music to Amy's ears, she had heard it so many times before from the other younger children before they got adopted. Amy smiled, a sad smile, she was the last orphan left in the orphanage, until she recently ran away.

The door opened to reveal Annabelle who ran indoors and someone followed not far from her, someone who was older than her. Sarah walked in as she gave a smile to the person. Amy however was confused as hell.

"Oh Sam! This is unexpected." Sarah said to him as Amy tilted her head.

Sam Witwicky smiled and gave a small nod. Amy said nothing and simply watched, his gaze went to the girl on the sofa as she looked at him and then looked to her hands.

"This is Amy, sorry, she's quite shy."

Sam gave a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

He looked at the young girl, he had heard she was small and fragile, but he never realized how fragile she was, he can understand she's small because of her age. Sam spotted a red dot which appears to look like a cigarette burn, he can't be for certain but it's sure getting him suspicious, something to tell Ratchet about.

Ratchet won't be amused, that is for certain.

Sarah and Annabelle had wondered off, leaving the two on their own.

"Soo...I heard Will took you to the hospital." Sam spoke up, hoping to strike a conversation.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, he has no idea how grateful I am."

"You're lucky he found you."

Amy gave another nod and looked at him. "Yeah I am, I would be dead if it wasn't for him."

Amy gave a small smile, but not a huge one, maybe talking to Sam won't be so bad.

"Do you have any...You know."

Amy frowned. "No, I'm a orphan."

"Oh...Sorry for asking." Sam murmured.

Amy gave another smile, most of the kids who asked her would laugh in her face, but Sam apologized to her, something she hasn't seen before.

"It's ok." Amy murmured softly.

It's not his fault. Annabelle came running back to where the older children were. She grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged him outside as he laughed.

"Whoa! Easy Anna."

Sam gave Amy a simple wave before disappearing outdoors. Amy's smile grew and hugged herself as she continued to smile, she had never seen someone active as Annabelle.

Ah well, at least Amy will be kept on her toes.

* * *

c: done! I done it! ^o^ thanks so much to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome!

Amy: Continue to review folks!

Thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4

Waah! Sorry for not updating for a long while, I had the bad case of writers block and I needed a break so forgive me.

Here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

Things were interesting to say the least, there was another visitor that visited. Amy met a man who owned a Mustang. Sam was still around playing with Annabelle, they never did see Amy much, she would appear when introduced but then disappear afterwards. Barricade knew something was wrong, she seemed nervous, and not only that, Ironhide was right about her being so small and fragile, but he had to wonder, what happened for this girl to become so fearful, only Amy herself had the answer to that.

Once everyone had went, it was time for food so they were currently sitting around the table having their food. Annabelle scowled at the vegetable on the plate which was cabbage.

"Anna please." Sarah sighed.

The young girl did a pout and looked away. Amy watched carefully as Sarah let out a defeated sigh.

"Have you tried it?" Amy asked Annabelle.

She shook her head and the young teen adjusted in her seat.

"Try mixing it with your mash." Amy suggested.

Annabelle simply looked at her and did what she was told. Amy watched and crossed her arms since she finished her food not long ago as the knife and fork laid neatly on her empty plate. Annabelle looked at Amy once more and took a bite of her food, the teen watched the young girl blink and then ate more mouthful of food. Amy smiled slightly, looking after the kids at the orphanage had an advantage with Amy, she dealt with children not eating their vegetables and had thought of ways for them to eat their veggies, it worked at times.

"See, wasn't that bad." Amy said and smiled.

"I'm impressed." Will muttered.

Amy looked to him and smiled. "I've had practice." She explained.

"From where you came from?"

Amy simply nodded and watch Annabelle gobble up her food until there was nothing left on the plate. Amy nodded in satisfaction.

"See, wasn't that bad." Amy said and nodded.

"Can I go now?" Annabelle asked.

Will nodded. "You did eat all your food, so yes."

They watched the younger girl get off her chair and ran to go upstairs. Amy smiled slightly, she's slowly warming up to the Lennox family, well. Annabelle quickly only because she's a young child, but it would take time for her to warm up to the other people she met, Sam was a nice guy to talk to, his parents were kind, but rather weird in Amy's book which she pointed out to Sam and he agreed with her. Amy looked to the ceiling as the plates were cleared and taken to the kitchen Area. Amy looked as Annabelle returned wearing her pyjamas, the teen smiled as she watched the young girl walk over to her father as he lifted her up into his lap. Amy's heart ached, she wished someone did that to her when she was Annabelle's age, but it was sadly too late and she's now a teenager, well, beginning her teenage years. Amy listened as Annabelle giggled as Will bounced his leg as she sat on it.

_'Maybe things will be better.' _Amy thought.

Amy stretched and then slumped as she looked to the ceiling once more, she felt a tug on her jumper and she looked to Annabelle who was looking right back at her. Amy sat up straight and allowed the young girl to climb onto her lap. Amy helped her up as the young girl was now sitting on her lap, looking triumph that she managed to sit on two laps within minutes, that had amused Amy, the teen held onto Annabelle to make sure she doesn't fall off her lap. Amy heard a yawn from the girl on her lap and noticed Annabelle was rubbing her eye.

"Someone's sleepy." Will said and grinned as Sarah smiled.

"N-no." Annabelle murmured.

Amy begged to differ, she smiled at the girl on her lap as she struggled to stay awake, they did have their food late tonight due to the extra guest they had and the amusing scene of Ironhide and Barricade arguing, that was the most amusing thing Amy ever saw, well, not as amusing when she and another orphan pranked Mandy.

Sadly her prank buddy was adopted into a loving family when Amy did not. Annabelle had given up the fight to stay awake and had fallen asleep in Amy's arms as the young teen shifted slightly to get Annabelle into a comfortable position on her lap. Annabelle curled up as she continued to sleep. Sarah took the young girl out of Amy's arms carefully as if to not wake her up and went to go and take her upstairs.

Amy stretched and then slumped in her chair, that was the best meal she had for a long time, the last big meal she had was almost a year ago, so it was nice to have food in her stomach. Amy continued to look up to the ceiling as she let out a small yawn as she then stretched. Amy sat up and rested her arms on the table just as Sarah came back down without Annabelle who was now asleep.

"Have you dealt with picky eaters where you came from?" Sarah asked Amy

Amy nodded. "Yup, around Annabelle's age."

Both Sarah and Will exchanged glances as Amy stood up from her chair and let out a small yawn as she then stretched, the two adults didn't need to know Amy was heading to bed as she walked towards the stairs and walked up them, they waited until it was silent as they breathed out.

"Amy's holding back." Sarah said sadly.

Will nodded. "I agree, something happened to cause the poor girl to become like this."

Sarah said nothing and looked to the chair where Amy once sat.

"She'll open up." Will assured his wife. "All she needs is time."

Sarah nodded. "I hope she does, who knows, one of the autobots may open that shell of hers."

Will smiled. "I wonder which one though."

Sarah shrugged as an answer as she didn't have one at the moment, only time will tell.

~O~

Amy sat on her bed in the dark as she was now wearing silk pyjamas. She looked out the window, mainly the Topkick that sat on the driveway. Amy smiled slightly.

_'They're so nice.' _Amy thought. _'They didn't have to take me in, but they insisted in doing so.'_

Amy sighed, she felt bad for being so wary and quiet, she would have been fine if it wasn't for Mandy. Amy scowled at that name, that woman who caused her life to be hell.

Amy sighed in defeat and stood up and then stretched as she closed the curtains, giving the vehicle one last glance and then closed them properly. Amy walked to her bed and sat on it.

"The bed is better than the orphanage." Amy grumbled as she went to lie in it and pulled the covers over her, letting out one last yawn. Amy fell into a sleep.

~O~

Amy tossed and turned as she turned onto her left, eyes squinting and gritting her teeth as she gripped the pillow.

~O~

_The sound of hand connecting to skin echoed in the building, a ten year old Amy held her hand to her cheek of where Mandy had slapped her._

"_Where is it!" Mandy screamed._

"_I don't know!" Amy cried. "I don't know what your talking about."_

"_Where has the apples gone?!"_

_Amy heard giggles to spot three girls, one of them had a smug look. Amy knew she was the one who stole the apples. Amy shot them a glare._

"_Wipe that damn smug off your face you witch!" Amy hissed._

_The girls stopped giggling and the one with strawberry blond hair, the one who had a smug look on glared at Amy._

"_Well, excuse me!" The girl said snobbishly. _

"_Damn you to hell Nia!" Amy spat._

_Nia glared more as Mandy roughly grabbed Amy's wrist._

"_Enough!" The older woman barked. "Leave poor Nia alone."_

"_'Nia this', 'Nia that'" Amy mocked._

"_Enough! I think punishment in the box will do you good!"_

"_No!" Amy cried as she was dragged away with Nia and her friends giggling and laughing._

~O~

Amy shot up in a sitting position as she gasped, sweat trickling down her face as her breathing got heavy. Amy looked around. Brown eyes scanning the area, she tensed and then slumped.

"J-just a dream." Amy breathed

Amy gripped the sheets. "Damn that bitch!" Amy hissed. "Both of them!"

Amy lied down as she looked to the ceiling as she let out a breath. Amy looked around and then frowned, she yawned and fell back asleep.

~O~

_Amy cowered in the corner as the tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks._

"_That stupid Nia!" Amy snarled as she wiped her tears._

_The ten year old stood up and wiped her eyes more._

"_That was awesome." One of Nia's friends spoke up._

"_Yeah, like when we stole the apples and Miss Alwood blamed Amy." The other friend giggled._

"_I know." Nia sighed. "Maybe we should do it again."_

"_Yeah."_

_Amy narrowed her eyes as she stood up and wiped her tears, stupid, snobby brat! Amy sighed and dusted herself off as she then hugged herself, it wasn't fair! Why should she get punished and not Nia. Amy gritted her teeth and exited out the bathroom after washing her hands that is._

_Amy stormed down the hall as the other orphans jumped out of the way of the raging girl. _

"_Aww, looks like Amy is sad."_

_Amy shot a glare to Nia._

"_Aww, looks like your daddy never loved you." Amy sneered. _

_Nia's expression darkened as she went to pounce on Amy, she merely dodged and slapped Nia on the cheek._

"_You hit me!" Nia screamed._

"_Good!" Amy spat._

_Nia went running out the room as her two friends glared at Amy and followed her like the cronies they were._

~O~

Amy groaned as the sun shone through the window, birds chirping outside. Amy sat up and rubbed her eye as she sighed and looked around.

"Morning already?" Amy asked herself.

She kicked the covers off and swung her legs until she was sitting on the bed. Amy stood up and grabbed the clothes she wore yesterday and headed off to the bathroom to have a nice, warm shower to wake her from her sleep.

~O~

After showering and freshening up. Amy walked down the stairs with her shoes in hands as she reached the bottom, the smell of bacon hit her nose and Amy began to drool slightly at the delicious smell.

"Amy!" Annabelle squealed and ran over to the girl.

Amy grinned. "Morning." She chirped.

Annabelle guided the girl over to the table as the young girl went to sit down.

"Better eat well." Will told the girl. "We're heading out."

Amy blinked. "Where to?" She asked.

"We're going to Daddy's work place!" Annabelle squealed again.

"Hmm..."

"Epps wants to meet you, he's heard all about you, and Sam will be there too."

Amy felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time that someone wanted to meat her.

"And so will some faces you met, like that officer for example."

Amy mind drifted to yesterday when she met a man called officer Cade, she found it amusing when he and Ironhide had bickered and argued, luckily Annabelle broke off the fight with her cute little pout. Amy wanted to laugh at that, but she didn't in the end, she merely smiled at the scene.

Breakfast was placed on the table which was bacon, egg, sausages and beans. Amy almost drooled at the sight of the delicious meal but she managed not to.

"It's a long trip." Will warned the girl. "Oh! And be careful of Galloway."

Annabelle frowned at the name.

"So this Galloway guy is a right jerk then yes?" Amy asked.

Will nodded and smirked at the girl. "You got it."

"Meh, I dealt with worse." Amy muttered to herself.

Amy said nothing else and ate her food, she knew it was a long day today.

"Don't let any of the newcomers scratch the Topkick." Sarah warned.

Amy swallowed her food. "Oh, so it's a induction day then?"

Will nodded. "You can say that." He took a sip of his coffee.

Amy said nothing else and took a drink of her orange juice.

~O~

After breakfast they went over to the Topkick and climbed in with both Amy and Annabelle in the back. Amy noticed Annabelle was excited to be heading to wherever Will worked.

"You don't need to worry about Epps." Will assured the girl. "He's friendly."

Amy gave a small smile and then a nod as she looked out the window as they went down the quiet road.

* * *

And I'm done :3.

Amy meets the bots next chapter 83.

And those were flashbacks during her time at the orphanage. Amy will be seeing Nia again sadly

Anyway, review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five ^3^

c: enjoy.

Should of mentioned this fic takes place two months after ROTF and it will go through DOTM.

* * *

Amy looked out the window as Annabelle was bouncing with excitement. Amy offered a glance to the young girl and then looked back out the window as the scenery passed them. Amy frowned slightly, wary and curious of where they were going. Annabelle however was bouncing with excitement which got Amy curious, the small girl obviously knows where they were going but she was not going to question it at all, she simply continued to look out the window with a unreadable expression as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Amy got comfortable and couldn't help but fall into a sleep. Annabelle stopped bouncing and looked over to the sleeping teen.

"Let her sleep Anna." Will told the girl. "Wake her up when we get there."

Annabelle said nothing and simply nodded and continued to bounce on the chair she was sitting on. Amy shifted to get in a comfortable position and continued to sleep as she remained in the same position on the journey over. Annabelle looked out the window and watched the scenery go by as Amy shifted once again.

~O~

Amy squinted her eyes as she opened then and sat up, rubbing her head at the same time and then mumbled something under her breath as she let out a small yawn. Amy stretched and sat up as she rubbed her head.

"Where we're going is completely classified." Will told her. "Nobody is not to know."

Amy said nothing but simply nodded as she looked out the window as she crossed her arms, she was curious yet wary at the same time of their location. Amy blinked and shifted as she looked out the window, like Annabelle was doing as she propped her elbow onto the ledge of the window. Amy closed her eyes briefly but them opened them as the vehicle came to a stop and all humans climbed out. Amy looked around and crossed her arms as they went to go and enter the hangar. Annabelle was bouncing along which Amy couldn't help but smile slightly at the young girl's energy. Amy spotted various people, probably new arrivals, but she couldn't help but whistle at the vehicles that were parked in one spot. Whoever owned these vehicles certainty had tastes and that is something Amy couldn't deny.

She looked at each vehicle as they sat there, she was tempted to touch one of them but knew the owners wouldn't appreciate that at all, so she ignored the temptation and walked off before she changed her mind at the last second. Amy glanced at them and walked over to Will and Annabelle.

"So this is her then?" Epps asked him.

Lennox smiled. "Yeah this is Amy."

Epps grinned. "I heard all about you."

Amy blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Epps let out a short laugh.

"Don't be so nervous kid, I won't hurt you." He assured her.

"Look at the vehicles, but don't touch them." Amy heard Will say.

Amy gave a small smile and turned around as there was a speech going on. Annabelle approached and Amy was not that far from the young girl. Amy frowned as one of the soldiers sat on the bonnet of the Topkick.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Will muttered.

"He said look at the vehicles! Not touch the vehicles dumbass!" Amy growled.

"I don't listen to shrimp like you." He sneered at the girl.

Amy crossed her arms. "Are you a soldier or an immature little child?"

There were snickers from other soldiers as the one on the Topkick face went red from anger and embarrassment that he was getting told by a mere teenager. Annabelle giggled and stood next to Amy.

Everyone jumped as the bonnet suddenly opened causing the soldier to fly off and land face first.

"Serves you right." Amy sneered.

"Don't sit on me!" Came the snarl.

The soldier looked around, rather spooked. Will smiled while Amy was confused as hell, most of the soldiers were rather frightened. Amy watched the vehicle shift and to her surprise turned into a robot. Ironhide aimed his cannon at the soldier.

"Whoa! Easy there." The soldier said.

"Well what were you expecting!" Amy snapped.

"Ironhide, you know better." Optimus told the black mech.

"Squishy sat on me!" Ironhide snarled.

"Yeah, and?"

Amy sighed in frustration. "Well he doesn't want dirt on the paint nor the paint scratched, and eww! Who knows where you been, your clothing are dirty anyway!"

"Brat!"

"Jerk."

Will patted Amy on the shoulder as she frowned and had her arms crossed.

"Any questions." Will asked.

They shook their heads as Amy looked to the one on the floor who clutched his head, groaning. Amy sighed and moved his hand by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't be so dramatic! A bump on the head isn't gonna kill you!" Amy hissed, annoyed by this man's behaviour.

"I like her." Sideswipe announced.

"How would you know!" He snarled to Amy.

"Oh I don't know..." Amy lifted rolled her trousers up to show a long scar. "Because it isn't bad as I had it!"

She noticed he cringed and Amy smirked as she rolled them back down and adjusted her jeans. Annabelle frowned and Amy noticed, the young girl pointed at Amy's leg and the girl smiled.

"What I did was silly back when I cut myself." Amy told the young girl and then smiled again.

Annabelle pouted and Amy pinched her cheek, the young girl giggled and Amy's smile grew bigger.

~O~

Amy watched as Annabelle was climbing all over Jazz as the mech sat on the floor, the solider hasn't quite forgiven her for embarrassing him but she ignored him and watched the two. Amy leaned against the railing, she never noticed she was being watched.

"She's quite." Sideswipe noted.

"She has opened up to Annabelle." Will told him. "As a matter of fact, she adores Anna."

"Maybe she has family problems." Sideswipe suggested.

"Maybe." Will muttered.

Of only they knew. Amy stood up straight and watched, she could hear the young girl squeal as she continued to climb. Amy smiled ever so slightly and watched, she closed her eyes for a brief moment and leaned once more, she felt something tug her jeans and looked to see it was Annabelle.

"Thirsty!" She whined.

Amy looked to Will who gave a nod.

"Alright then." Amy said to her and then smiled.

Annabelle took her hand and both walked own the steps, the young girl literately dragged Amy to the cafeteria as Amy grinned slightly, allowing the younger girl to drag her.

"She seems a natural with younger children." Chromia noted.

Will smiled. "Well she did babysit before and she does adore Anna."

"Something must of happened." The femme muttered.

"Yeah, I mean, she hardly spoke when I spoke to her the first time."

"Well she must be slowly warming up."

"Probably."

The two girls came back as Annabelle had a carton of Apple Juice and Amy had a bottle of strawberry flavoured water. Annabelle was about run back to Jazz but Amy stopped her.

"Juice then play."

~O~

Amy moved from the railing to a crate as she crossed her arms, keeping an watchful eye on Annabelle so she wouldn't get hurt at all, so far nothing had had happened and Amy was simply happy sitting on the crate, watching carefully, she felt someone tug on her jeans leg and saw Annabelle as she was looking at the older human. Amy hopped off and the young girl took Amy to the rec room, she looked at Lennox and shrugged as they entered the room.

The two sat on the sofa as the youngest of the two turned the TV on, it clicked in place for Amy that Annabelle wanted to watch TV which she had no problem of doing at all. Amy couldn't deny it, but this young girl had Amy wrapped around her little fingers and she wanted to laugh about that. Amy shifted to get comfortable as the two watched cartoons, something Amy hasn't done in a long while, so she was more than happy to keep Annabelle company.

Amy couldn't help but feel bad that she hasn't gotten a chance to talk to an Autobot at all, sure she came across Wheelie but he went into hiding after Ironhide threatened to kick him across the room after the smaller mech did something. Amy wasn't sure what he did but she had found the scene amusing. Amy stretched and then slumped in the chair she was sitting in, she doesn't regret running from the Orphanage at all, that was the best thing she did since pranking Mandy with her buddy who got adopted, but Amy had to wonder and she was utterly curious.

Does any of the Autobots do pranks? Amy began to think to herself, there is only one way to find out and that's to witness a prank being pulled, it will probably take days but she'll wait if she has to. Amy yawned slightly and rested her arms on the sofa's arm while Annabelle sat crossed legs on the sofa, focusing on the screen in front of her. Amy was also concentrating on the moving picture in front of her. The door opened and Amy peeked to see it was the same soldier.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

He said nothing and snatched the remote which caused Annabelle to whine and tried to grab it.

"Hey now! Don't be a jerk!" Amy growled.

He looked at her and simply smirked.

~O~

Something must of happened. Will was confronting a crying Annabelle and Amy was downright pissed and refused to talk about it as she was too busy angry with whatever happened in the rec room. Optimus observed the scene as the younger human continued to cry while Amy rambled out in Italian which none of the bots knew she spoke, whatever she was speaking it had Mirage utterly amused with her, the Autobot leader had noticed the soldier who went in the rec room was smug while Amy threatened him out in Italian.

Speaking of Amy.

She was more calmer but was still angry as she kicked a crate and grumbled under her breath. Ironhide demanded to know what happened. Amy simply refused to tell the black mech as the two argued. Barricade watched with a tiny smirk while Prowl frowned. Jazz was comforting the girl as she was looking away and had her arms crossed.

"What happened In there?" Jazz questioned the girl.

Amy huffed. "Ask that jerkface!" Amy hissed.

"C'mon tiger, tell me."

"Tiger?" Amy asked amused.

Jazz smirked at her. "Yer nickname, You're like a Tiger."

Amy gave him an amused look and shook her head at the mech. "Not telling~"

"I'll get it out of ya." Jazz warned her.

"We shall see."

Both glared at each other in a playful manner. Jazz grinned while Amy couldn't help but smile.

Things will certainly get better for her, she hasn't smiled like this for a long while now.

~O~

Amy tapped her chin as she walked down the hall, she bumped into something or someone and looked to see who it was.

"Sorry Sides." Amy mumbled.

"No worries!"

The two looked at each other as Amy looked around.

"Do you know anyone who does pranks?" Amy asked.

Sideswipe's optics brightened as he grinned. "Amy you have found the right mech."

"I have?"

"Yup, Sunny and I are the experts when it comes to pranks."

Amy grinned. "Great! That's awesome news."

"So why did you ask doll?"

Amy looked around. "Let's go somewhere private."

Sideswipe picked the girl up and the two entered his quarters.

"Hey Sunny!"

Sunstreaker turned around. "Don't call me Sunny!"

Sideswipe ignored that and placed Amy on his berth. "We have another prankster."

Sunstreaker looked to Amy who had her arms crossed. "Oh?"

Amy smiled. "I need help and I'm more than happy to help you pull this prank off."

"Who are we doing it to?"

Amy smirked. "That soldier who sat on Ironhide."

"Why, what did he do?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"Pissed me off."

Amy brought the two in and whispered to them. Sideswipe grinned while Sunstreaker merely smirked.

"Think you can help?" Amy asked.

"We're more than happy to help you." Sideswipe told her.

Amy grinned, this was going to be awesome, she may get into trouble for it but it would be worth it.

* * *

Done and I'm sorry for the delay.

Amy and the twins teaming up for a prank? Primus help them all.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, :3, so enjoy folks.

* * *

Ben smirked after he had pissed off Amy and upset Annabelle, sure it would make him out to be a right jerk but it was worth it after Amy embarrassed him in front of other troops and pissed him off. He walked down the hall in a good mood that he got away with what he did. Amy was foolish enough to not tell and Annabelle, well, she was far too young to be on base in his opinion, but that's just his opinion. Ben had no idea what Amy was saying to him but once she had done that she vowed to get revenge on him, but how can she? He's older than her and a soldier while she was just a mere teenager, a weakling.

But little did he know. Amy had went to the twins, the experts when it came to pranks and she had ask them for a little assistance which the two were more than happy to help her with her situation.

Ben's eyes widened as something hit him, something black and sticky, he looked to see it was oil, then something else, white and fluffy had hit him in the face, getting him covered in feathers, lastly something landed on his head as it dripped pink paint, lastly once again something cold and slimly hit him as it went down his back.

He let out a frustrated yell as he was covered in various items.

* * *

Amy laughed as she heard him yell down the hall from the twins quarters.

"Oh, oh man!" Amy breathed.

"Now that was fun." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker simply nodded in agreement as he went back to drawing. Amy sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she giggled and sat on the desk with her legs crossed.

"I have to say. Amy this is a start of something." Sideswipe told her.

"Indeed, I can't deny that, damn, we have to team up more."

"You got that right." Sideswipe agreed.

Amy smiled and looked to the ceiling, she yawned and then stretched as she then crossed her arms, there was banging at the door as Amy blinked and crossed her arms.

"Open up!" Came the growl on the other side.

"Oh boy." Sideswipe sighed as he opened the door.

On the other side was a peeved Ironhide who had his arms crossed. Amy remained where she was for safety reasons.

"You three. Prime wants to see you."

Sideswipe walked over to the desk and helped Amy to his servo as she sat in his palm and gripped a digit to prevent herself falling off and plummeting to the ground. Sunstreaker grumbled as they left the quarters and down the hall. Amy said nothing, she didn't feel bad to do that to Ben, hell, she regrets nothing at all. Amy looked around and then sighed.

* * *

Amy looked to the ceiling as the Autobot leader looked at the trio, she sat on Sideswipe's shoulder and was more interested in the ceiling than getting into trouble.

"Care to tell us why a soldier was covered in various objects?" Prowl asked.

Sideswipe and Amy snickered to themselves at the prank they pulled. Sunstreaker hid his smirk but kept his expression, he was doing a pretty damn good job at it. Prowl gave them a stern look and they stopped their snickering.

"Well...You see...The end." Sideswipe said.

Optimus shook his helm as Prowl sighed. Amy covered her mouth and looked away as she prevented herself from laughing out loud.

"Well he deserves it! After what he did!" Amy told them without looking at them.

"And what did he do?"

"Hmph! Ask him yourself."

Prowl and Optimus exchanged glances and then back to the human who sat on Sideswipe's shoulder, she soon looked to her feet as her laces came lose, she frowned at that and was tempted to tie them, but really can't as she would fall a good feet down and meet the ground below her.

"Can we go now?" Sideswipe asked as the other two nodded.

"Yes, yes, but I'm going to let this one go this time." Prowl warned them.

The twins left the room as Amy yawned slightly the door closed and the footsteps got fainter and fainter until there was no noise at all, just silence.

"She is hiding something." Prowl pointed out.

Optimus nodded. "Indeed."

The question was...What was she hiding from them? Whatever it was, she was not telling them at all and not only that, but she was very stubborn, looks like they got a challenge on their servos, a big challenge if the older set of twins and Amy team up frequently to do pranks.

Primus help them all.

* * *

Ben turned around and was shocked to see Amy stroll into the main room, not locked up, not miserable, but was in deep though about something, anger and irritation bubbled inside him, here he thought she would get into deep trouble or even thrown in the brig, but here she was, walking his way with her eyes gazing to the floor, what she was thinking was beyond him.

"How did you get out of trouble!" Ben snarled.

Amy looked at him and then smirked, cocky little brat.

"Just got a warning." Amy told him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Warning? You should get some damn jail time!"

"Jail time? It wasn't that big of a crime! Although you did look good with all those objects on you."

He growled as she sneered and continued to walk past him, a smug look on her face as she snickered to herself and continued to walk, heading towards the entrance that was wide open.

"You will pay!" Ben snarled at her.

Amy twirled around to face him as she glared coldly at him and growled softly.

"I hope you get an ass beating! Asshole!" Amy hissed to him.

She turned away from him and continued to walk down the hall in a foul mood and growling to herself as she then mumbled under her breath and balled her hands into fists as she growled to herself.

The two never noticed the former Decepticon had watched them. Barricade approached the human male and knelt. Ben jumped a mile and almost fell.

"You know squishy, she has a point." Barricade hissed to the man.

"What's it to ya!" Ben snapped at the ex con.

Barricade smirked as Ben glared at the con, he wasn't fazed. Barricade had faced worse, pit, he faced Megatron's temper and that was something you did not want to encounter. The former con got up and walked off, not bothering with this human any longer as his ego is way up there.

And Barricade believes Amy will be the one to knock it back down to Earth.

* * *

Amy flinched and shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun as the warmth hit her skin. Amy looked around after her eyes finally adjusted as the afternoon sun shone in the blue sky. Amy sighed and walked over to a crate and sat on it as she looked to her feet and then frowned.

"Something botherin ya Tiger?"

Amy blinked and spotted Jazz approached her as she frowned and continued to look at the floor, she had gotten used to the nickname and there was no point in telling Jazz to knock it off as the silver mech would continued to do it anyway, it wouldn't matter how many times she'll tell him, he'll simply continued to call her by that name.

"Tch, not a lot." Amy murmured.

Jazz sat next to the girl as the two sat in silence. Amy looked to the sky as the sun continued to assault with it's heat.

"Was it that guy again?"

Amy didn't bother to hide her flinch and then grumbled, Jazz knew that was automatically a yes despite Amy not saying much words at all.

"It's just...Ugh! That guy pisses me off so much!" Amy snarled.

"Calm down lil lady, wouldn't want ya to faint on meh, Hatchet will blow a fuse if I bring ya to him unresponsive."

Amy let out a snort of amusement as Jazz grinned at the girl, he finds her rather amusing but won't admit it out loud.

"He needs his ego knocked down." Amy told the mech.

"I agree with ya."

"Oh, does this place have a budget?"

"Sure does lil lady, why?"

"You gonna need a new remote. Ben smashed it into million pieces, even the batteries."

"..."

* * *

Not much was happening. Amy was in a corner talking quietly with the femmes while Optimus was talking to Ultra Magnus, the twins were doing Primus knows what and was most likely plotting a prank. Ben however was shooting daggers at Amy, he hasn't forgiven her for that embarrassing situation nor the prank, he soon glared at the twins. Sunstreaker responded with his own glare.

"He hasn't forgiven you huh?" Arcee told the girl.

Amy shook her head. "Nope, he's still pissed about this mornings embarrassment."

"That was hours ago." Chromia pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he's still pissy I bruised his ego." Amy told them and then snickered.

"I heard that!" Ben snarled to the girl.

"I know! You meant to!" Amy hollered back at him as she didn't bother to look at him.

"You damn...Brat!"

Amy smirked as he was about to call her a bitch but Annabelle was nearby as she napped in her father's lap, so he didn't in the end. Amy shook her head and gave a quick glance to him and turned back to her original position.

"I don't like him." Chromia growled.

"Neither do I." Amy admitted.

Amy began to think, she needed to knock his ego down, but not a bit, but a lot. Amy rubbed her chin and gave a quick glance at him as he was talking to other soldiers, she needed a way, a way to knock that damn ego of his, and not just a tiny but, but until it crashes back down to Earth, but she had no way in doing it...Unless the twins are more than happy to assist her in doing that, which they might as they did help her prank him before. Amy hid her smirk, she'll wait until he does something to really piss her off and then she'll strike.

Hopefully Prowl will let them off like he did before, but it was unlikely and they'll probably do Brig time, but it would be so worth it.

* * *

Amy stretched as she approached Will and Epps as the two were talking. Ironhide was in his alt mode as he simply sat there.

"Where's Anna?" Will asked the girl.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, but I did see her with Jazz last."

Just as Amy said that they both appeared and Amy smiled as the young girl was set on the floor.

"Alright Anna, time to go."

"Awww!" She whined.

Amy watched and then smiled as Will picked his daughter up but not without protest as the girl squirmed in his arms and whined again. Amy wanted to laugh but remained silent, she can understand why Annabelle does not want to leave, but she can't remain here forever. Will sighed as Amy climbed on the other side and watched the young girl pout. Amy closed the door and stretched.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Will told the girl.

Annabelle said nothing and continued to pout as Amy gave a small smile as they left the hangar. Amy had to admit, it was a fun yet interesting day for her, she looked out the window as the scenery zoomed by.

* * *

Amy jolted awake as she yet had another nightmare. She sighed and kicked the covers off her and exited her room and then down the hall as she ran her fingers through her hair. Amy walked down the stairs as they creaked beneath her feet, heading towards the door she unlocked it and stepped outside as she sat on the porch.

Turned out she was not the only one asleep.

"You alright kid?" Ironhide's gruff voice broke through the silence.

Amy blinked and got up as she approached the Topkick. "Pfft...Not really."

"I thought not, your heartbeat is racing madly."

"You can sense that?"

"Yup."

She said nothing and stared at the Topkick as the sound of crickets filled the air followed by an Owl hooting in the background.

"Is there something your hiding?"

Amy blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you?"

"Amy scowled. "No! Not at all."

Ironhide let out a grunt. "I find that hard to believe."

Amy felt her temper rise but she managed to control it and then scowled. "Well I'm not."

"I'll drop it...For now."

Amy let out a small scowl, she has a feeling Ironhide will get it out of her sooner or later, but for now she'll allow her stubbornness take over, she won't say much unless someone else blurts out she's an Orphan, and that bitch Nia will certainly will, as she would not keep her big, fat, gob shut, because of her gob, Amy got into trouble so many times.

One of these days that mouth of Nia's will get her into trouble and Amy will sit and watch happily while probably laughing at her and her misery and Amy will wait for that day to arrive.

No words were exchange as Amy turned around and went back to go inside the house.

"Night."

Amy had a grunt as a reply as she smirked and closed the door behind her, not forgetting to lock it behind her.

* * *

Chapter done.

Prowl let them off, what was he thinking! :D he'll regret it sooner or later and don't think that'll be the last of Amy and the twins pranking together because it's not.

Alright guys, please give a review...If you want to. I'm not gonna force you to.


End file.
